In love with him
by X Tsuzuki X
Summary: Ritsuka was sent to a new school because he was always questioned about his 'accidental' injuries. So what would happen if a hearthrob who had no interest with girls met the new kid? And how will Ritsuka react to the trials placed in front of him? SXR
1. Chapter 1

Mada mada dane

Mada mada dane

_Aurthors note:(In this story Ritsuka is only two years younger than Soubi and he still has cat ears and tail)_

Ritsuka walked down the hall as he thought about what happened earlier at home before school started.

_flashback_

_"Ritsuka I made your favorite. Come down here so you can eat." His mom called out as he changed for school. "Open this door, Ritsuka. Who do you have in there? What are you hiding?" his mother yelled as she began pound on his door. He made the mistake of opening his door as she grew hysterical. When he revealed his mother she had a knife in her hand as her eyes searched his face. She continued to stare at her as her eyes glazed, hands shook, and she started to breath deeply. She started mumbling as she took little steps towards him. "Where is Ritsuka, you not him. My Ritsuka…bring him back, bring him BACK!" she screeched as she raised the knife high over her hand. Ritsuka brought his arms up just as he felt pain working its way up. He dodged to the left as another blow came towards him. By the time his mother calmed down his arms was soaked in blood and he was close to fainting. His mother left while mumbling to herself about how her precious Ritsuka was going to return to her. After a few minutes he got up to change his shirt while making sure it was long sleeved._

He stopped at a room door and knocked. He heard a reply before opening the door and walked in. He slowly walked in as he heard sighs and gasps. He faced the classroom and waited patiently for the teacher to introduce him. From the looks of it not many of the students had their cat ears and tail.

"Ok class as you can see we have a new student, who would be joining us this year. His name is Ritsuka. Ritsuka my name is, Tezuka. Welcome to my class please sit next to Soubi. Soubi if you could raise your hands please." Mr. Tezuka said with a smile on his face. Ritsuka watched as a hand went up in the air. The guy had platnium blond hair that reached past his back (as far as he could see), molten gold eyes, and was apparently 'hot' since the girls fawned over him.

Ritsuka made his way over to the empty desk on the right of Soubi as he heard giggles. After class continued to start, ten minutes later a note was tossed at Ritsuka from behind. He moved out of the way instinctively from practice he got at home as it landed on his desk.

--

Soubi watched with interest as the new student dodged the note with ease. He watched as the new student opened the letter and caught a glimspe of the word 'handsome' and 'girfriend' written in it. He studied Ritsuka's profile after reading this part. He was ideed good-looking even with his cat ears and tail which was swaying slightly left to right as though it was bored. He had silky black hair that was nether short or long, dark brooding eyes, and a pale complexion giving him the look of a dark angel. He watched as Ritsuka just crumble the paper and place it at the corner of his desk. _'Interesting,' _he thought '_it seems he doesnt notice how attractive he is.' _A girl tapped him on the shoulders lightly and he slowly turned his head in her direction.

"Yes?" he asked as a blush crept over her cheeks.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me on friday?" she asked shyly as she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy this weekend." he said politely as he focused his gaze toward the front of the class. Truth be told he wasnt at all busy and she was attractive but he had no interest in high school girls. They couldnt hold his interest long enough. He placed his head in the palm of his hand as his gaze wandered over to the new kid. _'Why does he seem familiar...'_ he thought. All of a sudden he watched red appear on Ritsuka's arm. He watched as Ritsuka tried to cover it as he caught Soubi's eyes on him. Soubi clearly saw the look on his face that read 'This isnt your concern' He suddenly raised his hand and asked the teacher to be excused. Soubi watched as he left the classroom. About three minutes later he to excused himself and went to follow Ritsuka.

He walked toward the bathroom and before he could open it, he crashed into someone while landing inside the bathroom. He automaticaly wrapped his arms around the person waist as they came crashing down. Soubi ended up being on top of his guest with his hands on the either side of his head. He opened his eyes as he realized he was lip/locked with his 'guest. Gold met with midnight black as they stared at each other with shock. Soubi slowly closed his eyes and began deepening the kiss. He tangled his hands in black silk as he waited for his partner to respond. This was what he was waiting for, this is what he wanted.

--

AN: well thats it. i promise to update as soon as possible since i dont like cliffies as much as anyone, please help me i cant seem to remember the other characters on the series so please let me know.

please review and give me your opinion on how i strted the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

_Authors note: i do not own any of loveless characters. I forgot to warn you that the characters are a bit ooc. _

_Thank you for the reviews and also for the rest of the names, now on with the story._

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

Ritsuka could do nothing but stare as Soubi's fingers leafed through his hair, Ritsuka froze at the unexpected counter and suddenly his arms became moblie again. With every bit strength in him he shoved Soubi's shoulder back as he focused on getting loose. When Ritsuka finally managed to get free he stood up adruptly breathing heavely with his left hand covering his mouth. He began rubbing his lips as if to get the taste out of his mouth.

"What do you think your doing? Are you completely out of your mind." Ritsuka asked angrily as he stared down at Soubi who was still on the floor. He watched as a expression ran acrossed his face but it passed to quickly for him to notice Suddenly the door opened revealing a guy who was in their class.

"What are you doing on the floor, Soubi?" the guy asked

"I tripped, Kio. Thats all." Soubi stated calmly as he rose up gracefully. He ran his fingers through his hair as he shot a quick glance at Ritsuka's arm.

"What ever you say, anyways the teacher was getting worried so he sent me." Kio said as he fished out a lollypop from hi front pockets.

"That wasnt necessary. Lets head back." Soubi said as he walked past Ritsuka and out the door. Kio narrowed his eyes as he followed him out while leaving Ritsuka out.

Ritsuka stared at the floor as thought about what happen. He didnt expect that to happen after he worked on his wounds, especialy the kiss. He looked down and realized he hadnt unrolled his sleeves (Its a standard uniform whte shirt, khaki black pants and a red tie). He quickly fixed his uniform and went back to his classroom hoping that Soubi didnt notice it.

--

Soubi thought about the bandages he saw wrapped around Ritsuka's arm as he feighned intersest to what the teacher was saying. '_What is he hiding?'_ he thought when all of a sudden his phone started to vibrate.

It read:

I need you to meet me with after school.  
I need to introduce you to my brother who would be living with me for the time being  
and i want him to meet you. Dont be late. I tell you further instruction later.

-_Seime_

"Brother?" Soubi murmured as he tapped his chin. "Since when did he had a brother?" he wondered as he took a look at the clock. Ten minutes till the bell rang. Through out the whole class he noticed Ritsuka didn't even glance at his direction. Instead he's been chattng with this girl name Yuiko or should he say that she was chatting with him. It wasnt jealousy he's feeling that made him continue to watch Ritsuka, he doesnt even now the meaning of it. At least not until now.

The bell suddenly rang dismissing them and he caught a glimspe of Ritsuka walking out with Yuiko. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look directly at his friends expression.

"I dont think you should get involve with him. You have enough trouble on your hands." Kio stated soflty.

"Dont worry. Nothngs going to happen." He answered as he to walked out the door.

"I cant help it."

--

Ritsuka followed his brothers instructution that led him down town. Who in the world was this important person that Seime wanted him to meet. His brother went to a private school about three years ago, and came back when he heard about the recent incident at home. Now he wanted Ritsuka wanted to met someone. What in the world is going on?

He walked into Cafe Shikon and stopped adruptedly when he saw his brother and Soubi sitting together. They both turned in his direction and time seemed to stop as they stared at each other.

_TBC_

_So what do you think? This is my first story but i have alot of ideas. Please review. _

_Special thanks to Loveless Flo and /eternaloctbernigt for giving my first reviews. _


	3. Chapter 3: Do we have a deal?

_Authors note: Just a reminder that the characters are a little ooc. And to answer the questions from some, Yes Ritsuka skipped a grade because he thought his mom would be happy, but as you can see she still wanted her old 'Ritsuka'. Another thing: Seimei still orders Soubi around and Soubi still listens, I will explain in later chapters why._

**_I do not own any of the loveless characters._**

Chapter 3: Do we Have a deal.

Ritsuka took a step back hesitating as he became the center of attention again. He watched as Soubi's gaze zeroed in on his arms as a look of understanding crossed his face. _'He told him.'_ he thought angrily as his hands bunched up into tight fists.

Seimei beckoned Ritsuka over before turning his attention back to Soubi. Ritsuka slowly made his way over and took the empty seat next to Seimei with a look of pure loathing. Its not everyday that your first kiss is stolen or the fact that his only brother who suddenly left returns.

"Now that we are all here, lets begin." Seimei said as he watched Ritsuka.

Ritsuka focused his gaze on Soubi while directing his question to Seimei . "How do you know each other?"

"We went to the same school for a while before he left." Seimei answered. "Now, Ritsuka i want you to move in with me today. I asked Soubi here to walk you home and to bring you over to my place when you finished packing."

"What about mother?" Despite everything that their mother did to him, he still couldn't just adandon her like their father. He loved her to much to that.

"She needs help and until she gets it, you would be living with me." Seimei stated calmly as he shot a pointed stare at him. "After you get your stuff, Soubi will take you to my place soon after and i will set up your bedroom." He finished as he stood up.

"Well, get going before it gets darrk."

Ritsuka rose from his chair not bothering to see if Soubi was following until he heard the other chair scraped back. He walked out side and headed in the direction of his house knowing instictively that 'he' was behind him.

--

Soubi watched the figure in front of him as he recalled what Seimei said to him earlier.

_Flashback-_

_"You need to get him in and out of the house fast. If our mother is there make up an excuse and dont leave him by himself." Seimei ordered._

_"Why? Whats going on?"_

_"Our mother became 'ill' when Ritsuka lost his memories and frequently takes it out on him ever since he was twelve. Ritsuka not strong enough to leave her by herself which is why I'm here."_

_"Tell the police then if you wanta him safe."_

_"I made a promise thats why. Anyways, I'm about to head back to the states when Ritsuka gets settled in and he's comfortable. Which is why I want ot make a deal with you." Seimei stated as he rested his hands on the table._

_"What sort of deal?" Soubi asked as the new information swirled in his head '**Thats why he was bleeding today on his arm.' **his eyes dawned as he thought of this._

_"You take care of him when I leave and I will wipe the slate clean off for you." Seimei said as he watched Soubi closely. "Do we have a deal?"_

_"Yes..." Soubi answered without heasitation. Just then Ritsuka came into the cafe. End flashback_

Soubi kept his gaze on Ritsuka as he entered his house and followed. When he entered he saw a middle aged woman cleaning the dining room table.

"Who's this, Ritsuka?" She asked as she stared openly at him.

"He's no one mother." Ritsuka said coldly as he headed for his room.

"My Ritsuka never lied to me," She said suddenly as she moved forward slowly. "where's my Ritsuka? Your not him! Give him back!" she shreiked suddenly. She aimed to take a swing at him but was blocked by Soubi.

"Go pack up, Ritsuka. I will wait for you here." He said calmly making sure not to hurt her and at the same holding her arm tightly. Ritsuka did as he was told and came back out in less then twelve minutes with a luggage in his hands.

"Where are you going!?" his mother yelled out as they made there way out of the house. They slowly walked to Seimei's house silently. Soubi stopped Ritsuka as he made a move to knock on the door.

"I will protect you." he said softly in Ritsuka's ears. He pulled back and knocked on the door leaving Ritsuka to stand there dumbly.

_TBC--_

_Well how was that. I bet your curious about the 'slate' right? Sorry but your going to have to wait till later on to find out.  
please review._


	4. Hints

_Authors note: i wont update on saterdays or sundays since im not allowed on the computer, so to make it up to you i decided to give some hints on upcoming chapters. These are just sentences that are not in an order (dont want it to be that easy.)_

_hints:_

**_"Do you take this man to be your awfully wedded husband?" _**

**_"You dont understand me! and you never will! You dont know whats its like to feel unloved, or betrayed. He hurted me..." Ritsuka said as he lowered his head._**

**_"I love him. With all my heart, so i will protect him from you." Soubi said as he took a step towards him._**

**_"I'm sorry to inform you but he might never wake up again." a nurse said softly refusing to meet his eyes._**

**_Ritsuka entered the classroom with both hands bandagde, and his face covered with scratches._**

**_This last hint is this (these hints are not in order and are for future chapters not for the the one im updating (hopefully) on Monday):_**

**_Ritsuka just stood there stone still as he watched the man who confessed his love to him, kiss the female who hated him. Soubi turned around just in time to see Ritsuka leave with tears trailing down his face. _**

**_"Ritsuka."_**

**_--_**

_Again sorry for not upating today, so i thought this would at least give you some ideas of what this story woul lead to._


	5. Ch 4: The trouble that starts with an R

**_I do not own the loveless characters. I also seem to forgotten to let you know that Soubi and Ritsuka are Juniors. Ok, enjoy!_**

_Chapter 4: Trouble that starts with a R_

Ritsuka woked up in his new room with a start_. _He had the same dream for the past three days. It always started out with a figure holding him close and whispering sweet endearments. When all of a sudden he was released and forced to chase after the figure, but before he could see his/her face. They vanished while leaving him by himself broken. He glanced at the clock and gave a mental groan. It was currently 7:51 and that meant he only had 14 minutes before he was late. Great. He quicky dressed not realizing that the top two buttons werent done correctly, slipped his tie on loosely, and ruffled his hair at the same time while brushing his teeth. _'It was a good thing I decided to take a shower last night.' _He thought as he slipped his shoes on and ran to school.

He arrived just as the bell rang and sat down at his seat even though the teacher wasnt yet there. When he turned his head he noticed Soubi looking directly at him wth a smirk on his face. Flustered, he quickly turned his head the other way as he heard Soubi's chair scrapped back.

Soubi calmly walked up to Ritsuka and stood infront of him. He chuckled at his blush, thinking it made him look more vulnerable. He slowly raised Ritsuka's head and ran his hands on his cheeks. He didn't know how it happened but Ritsuka was accepting him more everyday since he took him to Seime's place three days ago. And he loved it. He unbuttoned the first two buttons and rebuttoned it for him. Ritsuka slapped his hands away as soon as he was finished while exclaming, "Soubi!"

"You're cute when you're blush." He teased lightly which earned him a stubborn glare. Just then the teacher entered telling them to take their seats. Soubi camly walked back not realizing through out the whole thing he was being watched. The hateful glare turned and zeroed in on Ritsuka as he grabbed his pen that fell on the ground.

Ritsuka felt eyes on him and when he turned to look in their direction, he was caught in a menacing gaze of a female. She had shoulder lenght brown hair, green eyes that tilted upwards, and a look on her face that meant trouble. He turned his back on her with a sigh, not caring she heard. Teacher was saying something about civil war when the bell rang. Ritsuka quickly left before Soubi could catch him. He started wandering the halls for about ten minutes, he only had ten minutes until his last period class started. On his way there he bumped into the same female from his class and she wasn't alone. With her she had two strong looking guys that looked like they were seniors.

"I dont like how close you are to Soubi. Stay away from him." She said in a hiss.

"Thats not for you to decide." Ritsuka stated, "Besides, he follows me not the other way around he said with a shrug. He started to walk around them when one of the guys grabbed onto his right arm.

"I don't believe i said you could go." She said with a smirk on her face. She snapped her fingers and the other guy grabbed his left arm. Ritsuka started to struggle when she stepped up to him and grabbed his chin roughly. She took out a knife and held it to his cheek.

"Whoa, Rayne, you said we were going to scare him and that's it." One of the guys said.

"Shut up! Just listened to my directions and everything would be fine." Rayne said as she trailed the knife down, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. "This is your final warning. Stay away from him, and no one gets hurt." She said as she trailed the knife back down leaving another line nest to it. "Lets go." She said as she stepped back. The guys roughly shoved Ritsuka into the locker face first, blooding his lip.

He heard as the sound of footsteps became weaker.

Black spots swam in his vision as he whispered one name, _his_ name, "Soubi.." and then he lost conciousness.

_TBC_

**_Thats it for this chapter. If you have any questions., just email me and i will personally answer it for you. Please review._**


	6. Ch 5: Pay back and a sweet moment

**_Authors note: Well i did tried to make it interesting thank you to all my viewers! This is my first Fan Fic and you all made me feel love (happy Dance) well enough about little ol' me and lets see what Soubi would do, shall we..._**

_Chapter 5: pay back_

Its been thirty minutes and Soubi still havent seen Ritsuka yet. He was starting to get worried when there was only ten minutes left in class even though you couldnt see it on his face. He waited as much as he could before he stood up and began walking towards the front door. As soon as his teacher saw him he simply said one word, "Restroom." before walking out.

He began walking the hall aimlessly before he saw a figure hudled on the floor. When he saw the black/purple tail, he quickened his pace before he knelt down towards the figure. He picked Ritsuka up and headed towards the nurse room with a dangerous look on his face.

"What happened!?" the nurse exclaimed as she took a look at the victom. Soubi didn't say anything as he gently place Ritsuka on the waiting bed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a mess. Poor boy looks like he was in a fight." she continued to say. Soubi looked down as his eyes looked at the injuries.

Ritsuka had a busted lip, two marks on his cheek that was dried with blood, and it looked liked he also had a lump on his forehead. The nurse placed a compactor on his head and began bandagiing up the wounds. "Well you get back to class and you could pick him up after school." she said as she shooed him out the door.

He began heading towards his class when he heard chuckling in a chorider near his class.

"_I cant believe we just did that_." one voice said

"Well believe it. He got what he deserved." another voice answered. Soubi stopped and continued to listen in

"If he would have just stayed away from Soubi..."

"_That was pretty fun... To bad we didn't mess him up_."

"Maybe if we messed his pretty face up, Soubi wouldnt want him anymore_." _the guy said while chukling again.Soubi's eyes narrowed when he heard this and took steps in their direction.

"_What was his name again? Ristu_?" the first voice asked.

"No, Ritsuka..." before they could say anymore Soubi let out a ferious growl and puched the first guy straight in the mouth, before turning his head towards the second. "Whoa man! whats your problem?" he said as he backed up. Soubi reached both of his arms and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. He threw him against the wall and glared down at him.

"Stay away from him. This is your last warning, or you'll end up worst than your frriend there." he said softly as he tightened his hold on the guy. When the bell rang he released him and went back to the nurses office where he saw Ritsuka sleeping. He looked around expecting to see the nurse but when he didn't he simply walked up to his bed. His eyes gentled as they landed on him and reached down to hold his cheek in his palm.

"i'm sorry, Ritsuka. I couldn't protect you." he said as he closed his eyes, lowering his head, and began kissing him. He felt a slight response before he pulled back as gold clashed with black. Soubi lowered his head and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Come on. I will take you home." He said as he picked Ritsuka up.

"Soubi! Put me down." Ristuka exclaimed as he began squirming. Sooubi only tightened his grip before forcing Ritsuka's head to lie on his shoulder. "Just go back to sleep." Soubi said as Ristuka began to cease struggling.

Ritsuka looked up and say Soubi looking directly down at him with a seroius look on his face. "Fine." He grumbled as he tried to get comfortable.

He closed his eyes and dreamt of the figure again...

_TBC_

**_Done! I can "almost" guarentee that every day would be a new chapter unless i'm swamped with school work. But I hope this would hold you for a while. :)_**

**_please review_**


	7. forgive me

**_Forgive me! Everyday was supposse to be a new chapter but we are evacuating and i dont know when we will be back. Im sorry please dont be agry i promise to make the next chapter juicy or if you want you can pick one of the hints and i will give you a brief preview of it. _**

**_Again, i'm sorry. Cast yur vote to pick between a brief hint from the "hint, hint" section or a new chappie_**


	8. Ch 6: the date

AN: I won't be able to write everyday like I want to until everything is settled down here

_**AN: I won't be able to write everyday like I want to until everything is settled down here. Any way here it is.**_

_**Chapter :The Date**_

Ritsuka woke with a start when he felt the car come to life. Throughout most of the ride here they kept silent until Soubi looked at Ritsuka when they stopped at a stop light. "Ritsuka let me know if someone's hurting you."

There was silence. "Why should you care?" Ritsuka asked as he focused his gaze on the dash board. All of a sudden he was pulled into a kiss by Soubi.

Soubi ran his fingers lightly through Ritsuka's hair as he traced his lips with his tongue, trying to deepen the kiss. He was about to pull away, until he felt a slight response on Ritsuka's end. Soubi heard a groan as he deepen the kiss. Ritsuka's tail swayed left to right rapidly before they heard a car horn behind them.

Soubi slowly drew back with a smirk on his lips as he watched Ritsuka's eyes opened with a glazed look.

"Because I love you." Ritsuka heard Soubi say as he gaze a final peck to the lips before driving again. Ritsuka kept silent even though he knew Soubi expected him to say something. He got out of the car when he Soubi dropped him off and watched as he drove away. '_Love…. What is that really?'_ He thought as he headed in.

--

The next day beside his homeroom was a poster about a dance that night. "Would you like to go with me?" A voice whispered in his cat-like ear. Ritsuka jumped while turning around. "Soubi!" he said sharply as he pushed passed the man.

"Would you like to go with me?" He repeated even though he knew Ritsuka heard him.

Ritsuka turned his head away with a blush on his face. "Don't be ridiculous." He murmured as he heard a chuckle.

As soon as he opened the entered his classroom he was bombarded by the female population. "GO WITH ME!", "I WANT YOU!", and "WE WERE MEANT TO BE!" were heard throughout the classroom as the males scowled. When Soubi entered the classroom half the female population transferred to him repeatedly as the same things were said to him.

"My deepest apologies, but I am already taken someone else." Soubi said calmly as the females wailed. Soubi looked directly at Ritsuka with a smirk on his face as though daring him to deny.

Ritsuka gaze a sigh as he merely shook his head slightly without realizing this made him very appealing as his hair moved gracefully back and forth. The girls around him sighed and asked as a union "You're not taking anyone yet, are you my prince?"

"It appears that I am also taken." He grumbled even though on the inside he was excited about the dance. He watched as Soubi's smirk grew into a smile with his eyes closed. He gave another sigh as he walked towards his seat while leaving the girls crying into each others arms.

He dropped his stuff on his desk and watched the clock already wishing the day would end. He focused on the lesson ahead knowing full well that it was going to be on the test he kept yammering about. He rolled his eyes as the teacher mentioned the test yet again as though he never told them. A note landed on his desk from the far right.

'_What would you like for me to wear to the dance?' black or white?'_

_-Soubi_

Ritsuka turned light around the ears as he picked up his pencil and scribbled,_ Why should I care?'_ before flipping it back to Soubi.

'_Your opinion matters to me.'_ It read when it was tossed to him.

Ritsuka blushed harder and wrote down, "_Which ever one you are comfortable with." _before tossing it yet again.

'_What color tux are you going to wear?"_

Ritsuka thought for a minute before replying black.

'_Then black it is.' _ Soubi wrote back.

Ritsuka read the note again and again. It would appear that Soubi picked black because of him. He smiled lightly at that thought. And thought, "_Maybe he does love me_…"

The bell rang signaling that school was out. Ritsuka went to drop his stuff at his locker as he placed his bag on the floor while the halls began clearing out. He jumped slightly as he felt arms wrapped around his slender waist. "Soubi, stop it. You can't do that here." He protested as he felt Soubi rub his nose is his hair. Soubi breathed in deeply causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Nobody's here." He said calmly as he turned Ritsuka around after he closed his locker.

"Ritsuka looked both ways and sure enough there was only them two. He placed his hands on Soubi's shoulder attempting to push him away.

Soubi placed two fingers under Ritsuka's chin as he lifted his head slowly. He watched with satisfaction as a blush overcame his face. He lowered his head slowly giving Ritsuka enough time to turn his head away or protest. When he did neither Soubi placed his lips over his and kissed him gently while grabbing both of Ritsuka's hands and placing above his locker.

After a few seconds Soubi broke the kiss and nuzzled his neck, "I'll pick you up at eight." He said as he heard Ritsuka whimper as he bit a sensitive part on his neck.

"Whatever." He replied back opening his eyes only slightly to look into Soubi's eyes.

"It's a date." Soubi said as he lowered Ritsuka's arms and bent to pick up Ritsuka's bag off the ground and then headed off towards his car. Ritsuka smiled thinking about the dance before following.

_TBC_

_**AN: I wanted to make the story longer for you to make up for the times I didn't write. How was it? Anyways I wanted to let you know that I have another story on the way called **__**"V-Tamers"**__** It is another story starring Ritsuka and Soubi. Be sure to check it out if you want (-) Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 7: Betrayal

_**AN: I have been feeling sick so I might not be able to upload for a while. So I want to give you great chapter.**_

_**Chapter 7: Betrayal**_

Soubi stood in front of a mirror to make sure everything was perfect. He chose a black/blue tux with a white rose in his breast pocket, his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and his black dance shoes was polished. On his way out he grabbed a matching white rose for Ritsuka before leaving.

He was excited, not that he'll admit it, but he was looking forward to the dance. Before Ritsuka he took girls who would only look at him and sigh, or plan their wedding. _Their wedding _for crying out loud.

Soubi pulled up the driveway and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a sour Seime.

"I don't have to explain to you the rules, do I?" he asked with a sudden fierceness.

Soubi said with a smile, "Seime, it's nice to see you to."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you need me to explain the rules?" he threatened while not moving an inch from the door.

"Of course not. Is Ritsuka ready?" Soubi asked as he stepped in. All of a sudden they heard noise coming from down the stairs. They both turned in that direction as Ritsuka descended with a hand in his pocket.

He wore a black tux that made him appear slim, slender, and while at the same time made his shoulder appear broader. His tail was resting on his right shoulder and his ears twitched with curiosity.

"What's going on?" he asked calmly trying to figure out the atmosphere.

Soubi continued his opened gaze as it roamed over Ritsuka's figure causing the boy to blush very lightly. He stepped around Seime took out the rose. He walked gracefully towards Ritsuka and attached the rose for him.

Ritsuka cocked his head to the side and began to sway his tail left and right with curiosity.

"You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to." Soubi said as he lifted his head upwards to meet his eyes. Seime cleared his throat loudly catching their attention.

"I want him home by 11:30 and he better not smell like alcohol." He said as he glared at Soubi. Soubi smiled and grabbed Ritsuka's hand while leading him out.

--

Ritsuka sat in the car silently since he was excited to go to the dance. He got ready three hours ahead of time since it was his first time attending a dance. He thought about how close Soubi would be with him while dancing and how he proclaimed his love. Ritsuka tail began to move while he purred softly.

Soubi looked over at him and chuckled when he heard the purr. He was glad that Ritsuka was excited and he was pleased that it was with him. They pulled up in front of the school.

"Go ahead, I will meet you inside." Soubi said as he pecked Ritsuka's cheek. Ritsuka hopped out of the car and headed in. While Soubi made his way to the parking lot. It took ten minutes to find a spot, and it took another ten minutes to make it past the parking lot. He was a few feet away from the entrance when he was stopped by a girl. She was decked out in white and her hair was piled high above her head.

"Soubi, there you are! Dance with me." She purred out as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, but someone's waiting for me." Soubi said as he placed his hands on her hips in an attempt to push her back.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me, Rayne. You love me." She said as she tightened her grip.

"No, I don't." he answered coldly. Her expression changed from love and devotion to hate and anger. She tipped on her toes and grounded her lips to his in a sad attempt to make him love her. He pulled away just as he spotted Ritsuka and watched as Ritsuka left with a tear sliding down his face.

"Ritsuka…"

--

Ritsuka ripped the flower off his tux and threw it in a direction. His first dance and he caught his date making out with the girl that hated him. How stupid was he for ever believing that guy. He could never be loved.

Loveless.

That suited him now more than anything. _'Love…there is no such thing.' _he thought bitterly as he walked down the streets.

**TBC**

_**AN: how was that for being absent for more than a week. I was on a role…lol.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_


	10. Chapter 8: Promise

**_AN: Hi it's me i'm back!! I feel a whole lt better, and i want to thank you for your patience. And thank you _****_XOiHeartMiloOX_****_ for wishing me better. I dedicate this chapter to you! X) and now the next chapter._**

_**Chapter 8: promises**_

For the past two weeks Ritsuka has been avoiding Soubi like he was the plague. And with each passing day he became more secluded and down right upset. Ritsuka was sitting in his chair trying to focus as he was aware of Soubi watching him. What Ritsuka didn't understand was why he asked him to the dance when he clearly wanted to be with the female. The more he thought about it the more his head-ache grew.

Ritsuka released a loud sigh as he rested his head on his palm. Tomorrow he would have to move in with Soubi since Seimei was leaving to go somewhere and he was not looking forward to it.

_Flashback_

_"Ritsuka, I don't know what happened between you and Soubi, but tomorrow you will have to move in with him." Seimei said during breakfeast._

_"Why do i have to move in with him? Why can't i go with you?" Ritsuka said as laid down his spoon._

_"I'm going on a business ttrip. And i need you there so i don't have to worry about you..." he replied as he looked straight in his eyes._

_"What is going on? Why do i get a bad feeling about this." Ritsuka asked with worry clear in his eyes. _

_"Its nothing bad. I just need you here." Seimei said as he smiled. _

_Usually he would have stopped worrying when Seimei smiled, but the thing is...the smile didnt reach his eyes this time._

_end of flashback_

_"_What could have made Seimei scared?" he mumbled. He stood up when the teacher called his name and his vision started to blur while his breathing became ragged. _'What's happening?_' was the last thought that went past his mind before he feinted.

--

Soubi watched as Ritsuka fell and caught him before he landed. He rested his forehead against Ritsuka and realizd he had a very high fever.

"Sensei, I'm taking him to the nurse." Soubi said as he lifted Ritsuka into his arms. He heard the girls sigh and resisted rolling his eyes. Here he was taking a very sick person to the nurse and the girls was having fantasys.

He entered the nurse's office as she clucked her tongue. "This is the second time this month he's been here. I'm startin to think he's accident prone." she said as she laid him down on a unoccupied bed.

She checked his eyes, mouth, and forehead before she turned back to Soubi. "He's going to be just fine. Just a fever." she said as she went to the sink to wash his hands. "Would you mind waiting wth him until i return?" she asked as she headed for the door.

Soubi just shook his head yes as a confirmation. He sat down in a empty chair and watched Ritsuka. "Just a fever..." he mumbled as though to reasure himself. He watched in anticipation as Ritsuka eyes fluttered open and looked directly at him.

"What are you doing here?"

--

Ritsuka woke to seeing Soubi watching him.

"What are you doing here?" Ritsuka asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Waiting for you to get better." Soubi said calmly. "We need to talk, Ritsuka. About what happened."

"I won't talk about it." Ritsuka said as he turned his head away.

Soubi walked up to the bed and laid his hand on his cheek. "I would never do anything to purposely hurt you. I love you."

"Yeah, you love me so much that you decided to kiss a girl right in front of me. There is no such thing as love." Ritsuka said bitterly. Soubi narrowed his eyes as he forced Ritsuka to look at him as Ritsuka eyes widened.

"Dont ever say that to me. What i feel for you is real," he said as he gentled his grip. "I love you and nothing would change that. No matter who tried to come between us. I promise."

"Soubi..."

Soubi smiled as he leaned into Ritsuka for a kiss.

"Ehem." They both turned their head to see the nurse flustered and looking away. "You may go to class young man." Soubi kissed Ritsuka on the cheek and said, "I will take you home after school."

_TBC_

**_AN: Thats the end of that chpt. I'm trying to get back into my pace. You know, a new chapter everday, (You know you want me to. - ) but it might take me a while, please be patient._**

**_Please review._**

**_Ps i'm starting another new fanfic. I know, i'm crazy (the good kind lol) but i need help. Who should Sakura hook up with besides Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, and Naruto or bushy-brow. Please tell me the person you want to end up with Sakura._**


End file.
